heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats
Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats is a animated movie for television, part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series, first aired in syndication in 1988. The plot is essentially an extended remake of the original series' episode, "The Missing Heir". Plot The movie opens on what appears to be another average day in Hoagie's Alley (which, for the purposes of this story, has apparently been relocated closer to Beverly Hills) for Top Cat and his gang, who are today posing as Boy Scouts, out doing good deeds in the hopes of getting rewards. During the course of this, Benny the Ball saves the life of a bag lady. Unbeknownst to Benny, it is revealed afterwards that she is actually a rich woman named Gertrude Vandergelt, who plans to leave her fortune to her missing niece, Amy. Meanwhile, Officer Dibble arrives to put an end to T.C.'s shenanigans after an unsuccessful attempt by Brain to wash his police car's windshield. Just when Dibble is about to arrest the gang, though, he gets a call saying that his application for retirement has been approved, so he can now retire from the police force, and thus he drops the charges against T.C. and the gang. A few days later at a gypsy store, Benny receives fake news from Mrs. Vandergelt, disguised herself as Sid Buckman, that she has died and put her name in her will. Upon hearing of this, T.C. and the rest of the gang accompany Benny to the Vandergelt mansion, where Dibble is now working as a security guard. At the mansion, they meet the conniving butler Snerdly, and his Muttley-esque wolfhound Rasputin. Gertrude Vandergelt reads the will, which states that Benny inherits her fortune (seeing how the true heir to the fortune, Amy, is nowhere to be found), provided that nothing bad happens to him within the next two days. This upsets Snerdly, for he had hoped to obtain the fortune himself, so he and Rasputin plot to do away with Benny. T.C. and the gang move into the Vandergelt mansion with Benny. After several failed attempts at murdering Benny, Snerdly realizes that to get to Benny, he'll have to get rid of the protective T.C. To do this, Snerdly calls up a femme fatale cat named Kitty Glitter, telling her that he has fixed her up a date with a handsome rich cat, as he describes T.C. Kitty is eager to have a rich cat for a husband (to the point that she puts on a wedding dress for the date), but this plan is foiled when she mistakes Brain for T.C. It's only when Snerdly calls her again, demanding to know where she is, that she realizes she's made a mistake. That night, Snerdly throws a costume party, making Benny wear a bulldog mask and then calling up the local dogcatcher and his pet doberman Dobey to say that there's a mutt roaming around the Vandergelt estate. Sure enough, the dogcatcher arrives and captures Benny. It doesn't take long for T.C. and the rest of the gang to realize that Benny is missing, so they go looking for him. Thanks to a tip-off from Dibble, T.C. finds out that Benny has been taken to the pound, so they take the limousine there and break Benny out. Just as they escape, though, the dogcatcher takes off after them in hot pursuit. As it turns out, the missing Amy (whose character is a parody of Little Orphan Annie) has been working at a car wash as part of Snerdly's evil plot. While on the run from the dogcatcher, T.C. and the gang turn up in the car wash and recognize Amy from a portrait hanging in the mansion, so they decide to bring her back to the mansion so that the inheritance can be rightfully given to her. They arrive too late, as it is now midnight and Snerdly has just inherited the Vandergelt fortune, but Gertrude Vandergelt then reveals herself from his disguise of Sid Buckman, which means that she, in fact, faked her death as part of a scheme to unmask Snerdly's crookedness. In their attempt to escape, Snerdly (who attempts to disguise himself using the aforementioned bulldog mask) and Rasputin are caught by the dogcatcher. In the end, T.C. and the gang return to their old lifestyle in Hoagie's Alley, and Dibble rejoins the police force. Kitty Glitter reappears, still wanting to be wed to the rich cat she believes T.C. to be, but she dumps him when Brain lets it slip that they're broke. Afterwards, Amy pays a visit to have a picnic with T.C.'s gang and Dibble. Character Voices *Leo De Lyon as Brain and Spook *Marvin Kaplan as Choo-Choo *Avery Schreiber as Benny the Ball *Arnold Stang as Top Cat *John Stephenson as Fancy-Fancy, Officer Charlie Dibble, and Waiter *Richard Erdman as Sid Buckman and Car Wash Manager *Teresa Ganzel as Kitty Glitter *Linda Gary as Gertrude Vandergelt *Melissa Rivers as Bag Lady *Kenneth Mars as Director and Dogcatcher *Lilly Moon as Amy Vandergelt *Rob Paulsen as James the Chauffeur, Lester Pester, and Tour Bus Driver *Henry Polic II as Snerdly *Frank Welker as Dobey and Rasputin Home Media releases On August 9, 2011, Warner Archive released Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com Trivia * At the beginning of the film, Benny is seen riding on the side of a limousine with the camera angled so that it looks like he's inside until the limo turns a corner. This is a direct reference to the TV series' intro sequence, which had Top Cat doing the same thing (the gag itself actually originated in the Donald Duck short The Autograph Hound). * The Flintstones (Fred and Wilma) and the Rubbles (Barney and Betty) can be seen living on Megabucks Drive as the tour bus drives by. Credits *Executive in charge of Production: Jayne Barbera *Character Voices: Leo De Lyon, Richard Erdman, Teresa Ganzel, Linda Gary, Melissa Rivers, Marvin Kaplan, Kenneth Mars, Lilly Moon, Rob Paulsen, Henry Polic. II, Avery Schreiber, Arnold Stang, John Stephenson, Frank Welker *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Directed By: Charles A. Nichols, Paul Sommer *Supervising Direction: Lewis Marshall *Recording Direction: Gordon Hunt *Telant Coordination: Kris Zimmerman *Animation Casing Direction: Andrea Romano *Animators: Edwin Aardal, Ed Barge, Hugh Fraser, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, William Keil, George Kreisl, Hicks Lokey, Ed Love, Tony Love, Dick Lundy, Don Lusk, Kenneth Muse, George Nicholas, Ed Parks, Don Patterson, Irven Spence, Carlo Vinci, Don Williams, Allen Wilzbach *Director of Musical Supervision: Joanne Miller *Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek *Additional Music Composers: John Williams, Jerry Goldsmith, Hoyt S. Curtin, Ted Nichols *Story Direction: Charles Downs, Alex Lovy, Gary Hoffman, George Singer, Wendell Washer, Lewis Saw, Bob Taylor *Layout Supervision: Margaret Parkes *Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Jack Huber, Walter Clinton, Dan Noonan, Al Wilson, Tony Rivera, Tony Sgroi, Alex Ignateiv, C. L. Hartman, Z. T. Jablecki, Bill Perez, Jerry Eisenberg, Sparkey Moore, Lewis Ott, Bob Singer, Warren Tufts, Brad Case, Don Sheppard, Noel Tucker, Noel Quinn, Hi Mankin, Iwao Takamoto, Mel Keefer, Bruce Bushman, Lance Nolley, Steve Nakagawa *Design Supervision: Jack White *Character Design: William Frake. III, Lee Evans, Michael Bennett, Scott Jeralds, Lance Falk, Brian Hogan, Di Rudder *Animation Direction: Jay Sarbry, Joanna Romersa, Bob Goe, O. E. Callahan, Joan Drake, Tim Walker, Rick Leon *Key Background Supervision: Al Gmuer and Dick Zaloudek *Key Background Layout: Bill Proctor, William Frake. III *Key Background: Lorraine Marue, Jeff Richards, Ron Roesch *Background Designers: Robert Gentle, F. Montealegre, Fernando Arce, Art Lozzi, Paul Julian, Richard H. Thomas, Lee Branscombe, Bob Abrams, Rene Garcia, Don Watson, Anthony Rizzo, Neenah Maxwell, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Peter Van Elk, Robert Caples, Ron Dias, Janet Brown *Animation Supervision: Jon McClenahan *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tohmas Wogatzke *Title: Bill Perez *Animation Checkers and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland and Ellen Bayley *Color Design: Olga Zahorsky *Assistant Animation Direction: Rick Tonschert *Ink and Paint Supervision: Donne Bailey *Character Color Key Supervision: Alison Leopold *Camera Supervision: Fernando Letteri *Xeography: Star Wirth *Technical Direction: Terry Smith *Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks *Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Vicki L. Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland, Mark Lesser *Production Coordination: Lynette McClean *Song: Who'll Take the Rap for this Rap *Music and Lyrics by: Joe Barbera, Bill Hanna, John Debney *Performed by: Hot Chelle Rae *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley *Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joseph Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S. M. E. *Editor: Robert Ciaglia *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel *Sound Editors: Mike Bradley, Tim Iverson, Dave Cowan, Jerry Winicki, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie *1/4 Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas *Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson, Lee-Tsu Aries *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Post Production Supervision: Joed Eaton *Production Manager: Wayne Dearing *A Hanna-Barbera Production *Copyright C MCMLXXXVIII Hanna Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved See also * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters References External links * * The Big Cartoon Database – Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats Category:1988 television films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Films based on television series Category:American television films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:1980s American animated films